Navy Blue
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Brennan has a present for Booth, which makes him really happy. One-Shot. Friendship/Romance


_This is my first attempt at a Booth/Brennan fanfiction, so please bear with me :) I wrote this a little while ago but never had the guts to post it here until today lol Feedback would be really appreciated :)_

_Bones belongs to Fox, no copyright infringement inteded )_

**Navy Blue**

It is a rare occasion that they are in each other's company in total silence; that they are not discussing a closed or a new case, or that they are not talking about her or his day, or that they are not having a stupid fight about whether to have dinner at the Diner or at an Italian restaurant or someplace else entirely.

It is such a moment of silence Booth and Brennan find themselves in, one Friday evening after a long and exhausting week. They have just finished the paperwork of their latest case and Booth is now driving her home, like he does so many other evenings. And they are quiet. The streets rush by while Booth watches her for a second as she leans her head against the seat and lets the warm June air wash over her face through the half­-opened window.

All too soon, he brings the SUV to a halt in front of Brennan's apartment and gets ready to say good night. Again. _How many more times will I be able to let her leave like __this__?_ he asks himself as he watches her exit the car. Before she hops out, however, she turns her attention back to him and closes the passenger door. Booth looks at her curiously.

"I almost forgot to give you something", Brennan says, the slightest hint of a blush gracing her cheeks, while she rummages in her bag.

"Give me something? Did I miss my birthday?" he asks jokingly, trying to hide his curiosity.

A short moment later, Brennan pulls out a longish, black box and hands it over to Booth with a smile on her lips. He looks at her one last time before he opens her gift. Tucked neatly in the box is a navy-blue tie with fine light yellow stripes on it. After a few seconds of staring at it he looks up at her again.

"Wow, thank you, Bones, I absolutely love it. And it is my favorite color as well," he says and his voice sounds impressed.

"I know. And I'm really glad that you like it," Brennan replies, sounding almost a bit shy to Booth's ears.

"I still don't understand to what I owe this honor, though," he asks, raising one eyebrow.

"I went out shopping with Angela the other day and saw the tie hanging in one of those shops. I immediately thought of you and how it would fit with that new grey suit of yours. At least how it would fit better than that ugly yellow tie you wore the first time," she explains with a mocking smile.

"I beg your pardon? My yellow tie with the white spots? So not ugly," he defends himself.

"Yes, Booth, it is."

They both smile at each for a moment and forget that they are in the middle of the street and that it is getting impossibly late. The moon shines brightly above them and a warm breeze is floating through the car with the window of the passenger's door still open. Their moment passes as quickly as it came and to avoid any awkwardness Booth asks:

"So, you know my favorite color, huh?"

"Don't sound so smug, Booth. You know my favorite flower _and_ my second favorite flower. Plus, I'm not as inattentive as you think I am."

"I never said you were, Bones, I'm just surprised, that's all," he says and flashes her his charm smile.

"I also know that you secretly listen to "Eye of the Tiger" in your office, when you think no one's paying attention. And I know that you would trade this SUV for an old, black Ford Mustang cabriolet any second."

"You never cease to amaze me, Bones," he chuckles and watches her cheeks turn pink.

She hesitates for a second but decides to leave before she gets herself even more caught up in this impossible situation. Instead she smirks and replies: "Anyway, it's getting late and this week has really been tiring. Even for me."

He softens immediately, all teasing forgotten. _Okay, here's the saying good night part. Again._

"I know it has been. Get some rest and relax a little this weekend. Night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth. See you soon."

Just before Brennan shuts the door, Booth shouts her name.

She stops, turns around and looks at him expectantly. A gust of wind blows through her hair and she looks more beautiful to him than ever.

"Thank you again for the tie. I really do love it."

"And I'm really glad you do. Night!" Brennan says and leaves him for real this time.

Booth looks after her until the door of the building closes behind her back and he waits just one and a half minutes longer for the light in her apartment to go on. Being sure that she is safe inside, he starts the engine.

_She knows my favorite color, _and with a feeling as if she just declared her undying love for him he drives home.

Loved it? Hated it? Wanna let me know? Just hit the button below :) Thank you!


End file.
